This is How it Should Be
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Jasmine is released from prison, and the first person she sees is exactly who she wants it to be. Jebbie one-shot! :] T for same-sex couples, even though I don't think that's a reason for it to be T. Anyway, not the point haah. Enjoy!


_Hi everybody! This is a Jebbie one-shot based off of my story "The Lives We Lead." I didn't like the way I made the characters react to seeing each other after Jas is released from prison and I couldn't change it so, here it is here lol. A brand new and-if I do say so myself- better version! Although, it does begin the same way as chapter 2 of The Lives We Lead, simply because I liked that.. haha. Enjoy and please, leave me a review! :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters._

_"You, Jasmine Thomas, are charged with Manslaughter. How do you plead?"_

_"Guilty." I said shakily._

The events of that day were playing through my head on an endless loop.

_"And you, Deborah Dingle, are charged with perverting the course of justice. How do you plead?"_

_"Guilty." Debbie replied._

That was four years ago. Four. I've spent four years of my life staring at a concrete wall. But here I am now; Nearly twenty four years old, and being released from prison.

_"I hereby sentence you, Jasmine Thomas, for the manslaughter of PC Shane Doyle, to four years imprisonment, and you, Deborah Dingle, for seeking to pervert the course of justice, to six months imprisonment."_

Debbie.. Each and every day I've thought about her. When everyone else had visitors.. I sat in my cell. Just hoping she'd defy me and show up anyway. But she never did. She kept her promise.

"Ms. Thomas?" a man's booming voice shoots through my ears.

"Yes." I reply quietly. "Sorry."

He looked at me sympathetically, and held out a form.

"As soon as you sign this paper, you're free to leave."

I space once again, remembering that day. The look on Debbie's face as they carried her away haunted me every night; her beautiful face beaten and cut, but also stained with tears. It was a sight I couldn't bear.

"Jasmine.. Stay with me here..." I hear.

"I'm sorry." I take the paper from him and sign it, without even thinking.

He takes the paper back from me once I finish, and looks it over. He sets it down on the desk in front of him and smiles at me.

"Jasmine Thomas, you are hereby free to leave this facility."

I weakly smile back at him and then retrieve my possessions.

"Are you going to be okay?" the guard near the door asks.

"I don't know." I reply quietly, beginning to space again.

Before I can, the guard opens the door, letting in a swift breeze of brisk air.

I bundle up in the coat I have on and brace myself for the cruel and-quite literally- cold world that waits before me.

Within a moment, I muster up the courage to face it and step outside.

I can't see much, as it's very early in the morning and the sun has yet to come up.

In the distance is a silhouette of a figure, most likely a person.

They're tall and thin, but I can't see much more.

_It's probably Uncle Ashley._

As the figure steps closer, I'm proven wrong.

It's a woman, I can tell that. Her hair is long, but the color is not noticeable.

_Maybe Chastity?_

No. Why would it be Chas?

The figure steps a few inches closer, and her hair color is revealed to be blonde.

I don't think I know any blondes..

Maybe I do, I can't remember.

Finally, the figure speaks.

"Jasmine Thomas." She says.

_I know that voice. I just can't place it._

She steps closer to me, and the light from one of the street-lamps reveals her face.

She's tan, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of green.

The blonde hair previously seen is proven to be bleached, her natural brunette color showing through her roots.

My mind is in complete and utter shock as I realize who the being is.

I can't speak, as she, of all people, is the first person I see after four long years of waiting.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She says.

"Debbie." I whisper.

"Hey Jas."

She smiles that same cheeky smile and moves closer to me, eventually meeting in a hug.

_I needed that. I needed that so much._

My body begins to shiver, both from cold.. and nerves. She breaks away from the hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I had to see you. It's been a long four years, Jasmine Thomas, and I am not letting you slip away again."

She looks into my eyes, and I notice that familiar glint of happiness in hers.

"I've missed you so much." She says.

"I've missed you too."

"I thought about coming to visit but, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not."

"I did. I-I really did. Staring at a blank wall all day, you start to miss people you don't realize you'd forgotten. I even missed Daz. That being said, you can only imagine how much I missed you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can."

There's a bit of a pause, as we both take in each other's appearances.

Her hair, I notice, is probably the only change, excepting her aging.

She's considerably taller than she was 4 years ago, but that's expected.

Of course me, I've barely grown 3 inches.

"Please. Don't ever leave me again." She pleads.

"I won't." I say, then whisper it again. "I won't."

"Good." She smiles. "Now come on, let's get you inside, you're shivering."

She takes my hand and we walk together down the dimly lit road, reminiscing on old memories.

_This.. is how it should be. This is how I want it to be. This is how it is._


End file.
